


the voices of those who stand looking

by AnnaSepulchre



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Married Characters, Phil in a dress, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSepulchre/pseuds/AnnaSepulchre
Summary: “You do realize we could just take this dress from costuming if it’s such a thing for you. It’s not like we can’t afford it.”





	the voices of those who stand looking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on September 2nd, 2017.
> 
> This fic has been lowkey cooking in my brain since I saw [this dumb insta post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BWlN1GuFMsu/?taken-by=wowastrology) about dresses for the different astrological signs, and immediately imagined Phil in that Aquarius dress (because god, that boy has beautiful shoulders). And then it just kinda spiraled out of control, like all my fics do. Unbeta’d because I’m tired and done looking at this, so forgive me and my comma fetish.

“D'you have everything? Give me the checklist again.”

 

Phil inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. “No firearms because this is reconnaissance for me, and you’re theoretically here to protect me-”

 

“Hey!”

 

“-but a concealed stiletto on my spine that I can shift to for easier access, plus a fake blood capsule under a dental cap on my lower right first molar, which is number 19 in case you’ve forgotten-”

 

“Like I’m gonna be counting your fucking teeth if I find you with a mouthful of blood.”

 

“You asked for the list so I’m giving you the list.”

 

“You could give it to me in a less condescending manner.”

 

“Is this about the dress? Is that why you’re acting like a brat?”

 

Dan’s cheeks started to flush. He leaned back against the corner of his seat in the back of the car, crossing his arms stiffly. “No.”

 

Phil sighed and opened his compact, checking his fringe for the millionth time - the slight hair extensions the costumer had added kept throwing off his fringe game. He adjusted the thin silver chain around his neck, re-centering the pendant on his neck. “You sure? ‘Cause the last time I wore this to a reconnaissance event two years ago, you almost blew the entire mission because you tried to-”

 

“Let’s not relive that right now,” Dan interrupted, voice tight. Phil remained silent, snapping his compact shut.

 

“… It may, slightly, in part, be about-”

 

“I knew it!” Phil pointed an accusing finger at him, but his eyes were dancing with glee. “Are you gonna get weird about this again?”

 

Dan pressed his lips together, trying not to look at Phil.

 

“You realize you’re gonna have to act natural with me on your arm tonight, so you’re gonna have to look at me at some point.”

 

“I already looked at you back at the base.”

 

“Hmm, yeah, I’m sure Louise just loved watching you try to tuck your erection into the band of your slacks as discreetly as possible, which for you means it was seen from space.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Dan said, grinning.

 

Phil dug his fingers into Dan’s side sharply, making him yelp. Dan glared at him, a flush crawling back up his neck again.

 

Phil had on a shoulderless, long-sleeved black dress that came down to just above his knees, riding slightly up his thigh where he sat. His legs were covered with sheer stockings that were slightly tanner than his skin, ending in low-heeled zip-up boots resting just above his ankle - practical enough for running with additional joint support in case of climbing. A delicate silver chain refined to a high polish held an equally delicate bloodstone pendant against his throat. His nails and lips were painted a matching shade of burgundy - the only eye makeup was a pair of false lashes, framing his eyes.

 

Right now his lips were pressed into a thin line, but his eyes still looked delighted. “You do realize we could just take this dress from costuming if it’s such a thing for you. It’s not like we can’t afford it.”

 

“Ugh. No. Yes. Fuck, I don’t know.” Dan crossed his legs. “I don’t want the costuming department to know. They’re like the last branch I haven’t pissed off.”

 

“It wouldn’t piss them off. They’ll just take the difference out of one of our accounts.”

 

Dan sunk down into his seat. “… I don’t want them know about it,” he muttered. Disappointingly, Phil heard him.

 

“About what? Your inability to keep your hands off me in this thing? Pretty sure the extensive dry cleaning it had to go through last time tipped them off.”

 

Dan. didn’t respond, the tips of his ears burning. Phil sighed again. “Just try to keep it together during this. You can stay professional for a couple of hours at least.”

 

“Phil, I’ve never been professional a single day in my fucking life. I’m not about to start now.”

 

——

 

Predictably, Phil was the doll of the socialite circle, flitting between trophy wives and husbands alike. Dan’s lot was to simply stand amongst the other men his age and chat inanely about sports, cars, and business - all things he’d studied as part of how to give a normal impression in order to slide under the radar as much as possible. His job for right now was to be unremarkably boring, while Phil’s was to be, well, Phil. He kept one eye on Phil and another on the group, laughing when prompted.

 

After an excruciatingly boring hour, Phil slid up beside him and gently touched his arm. “Come get a drink with me?” he said softly.

 

Dan turned back to the group and excused himself with a smile; as he turned, he noticed several of the men apprasing Phil with their eyes. He slipped an arm around Phil’s waist, pulling him in tight, and brushed a kiss over his high cheekbone.

 

“Possessive, much?” Phil said lowly, voice at odds with the placid smile he wore.

 

“Can’t help it,” Dan said, kissing him once more before pulling back.

 

“Disgusting caveman,” he said, fondness slipping into his tone. “Speaking of which, Mrs. Lawrence had some very interesting information about the late Mr. Volkov…”

 

They quietly debriefed over a drink, heads bowed together and occasionally laughing quietly. After about ten minutes, Dan huffed out a breath, not looking forward to going back to his circle. Phil gently traced his fingers over the back of Dan’s hand resting on the table. The tracing shifted from mindless patterns to Dan’s initials, and he started to cast his eyes around the room, affecting boredom.

 

“@ ur 2 n 9”

 

Dan picked them out immediately. Two men, who looked stiffly out of place without even the pretense of arm candy.

 

“Sloppy,” Dan said quietly, smiling fondly at Phil to cover his words, barely moving his lips. “Mr. 9 looks like a wallflower, bring him a drink and bat your lashes at him, why don’t you?”

 

Phil blinked. “What are you looking for? They’re obviously here for us, I don’t think engaging them is a great idea.”

 

“Please. What are they gonna pull at a party? Let’s have a little fun with them.” Dan guided Phil around the banquet table with a hand on the small of his back, slipping around other couples.

 

“Right, because that went over so well at the Golden Globes when you saw that hitman who tried to kill you last year as Lady Gaga’s date.”

 

Dan’s hand went around Phil’s waist again, tugging him closer. “Just see what he’s up to,” he whispered. “You’re distractingly gorgeous, I’m sure he’ll crack.”

 

Phil pulled back to eye him. “Flattery may get you some places, Howell, but not with me. I already know I look good. What exactly do you want?”

 

Dan smiled and glanced around again; the burlier of the two men had already lost them as they wound around the crowd. “They’re a little inept, don’t you think?” he murmured. “Anyone who’s serious about engaging us is more subtle. They’re bait. So, let’s go take the bait.”

 

“Oh, this is such a horrible idea,” Phil said quietly, gritting his teeth into a smile. “Keep an eye on me, I don’t have much to get out with if I get ganged up on.”

 

“I’ll be with you soon, mine doesn’t look like he knows much so I’ll just drop him. If anything happens, I’ll be right behind you.” Dan pinched Phil’s hip before twisting away from him, grinning at Phil’s exasperated smile. At least this part of his job he was good at – annoying Phil and taking out targets.

 

Dan edged around the crowd, pretending to sip from his flute of champagne as he surveyed the room. Phil’s mark was by an exit, but Dan’s wasn’t. _Work fast_ , he thought, _that’s a prime abduction spot, but Phil knows that._ Dan didn’t bother trying to slouch to hide his height – walking smoothly was key to blending in, even at 6'4”. He slid his hand into pocket and twisted the ring on his middle finger, unlocking the pricking mechanism. The burly guy was still trying to catch sight of him in the crowd, but Dan had spent enough of his life hiding to know how not to be noticed. He glanced around and set his champagne on a nearby table; Phil was chatting with one of his socialite contacts, close enough to his mark that he was drawing attention away from Dan.

 

Casually, he sidled up beside his mark. “Hey!” he said cheerfully. The man’s head whipped around, eyes widening. “Haven’t seen you at one of these events before, I don’t think? Name’s Dan.” He extended his hand, and overreached, gripping the man’s wrist.

 

“Ah, Mark, my name’s Mar- ow, mate, what the fuck?” Mark – _ha_ , Dan thought – flinched and tried to pull away, but Dan’s hand stayed locked in place, the ring steadily pumping liquid strychnine through the vein in his wrist.

 

“Oh, sorry about that! I’m a bit of a klutz, probably shouldn’t be wearing sharp jewellry at all.” Dan pulled away and took the ring off, slipping it into his pocket. “You alright? Doesn’t look like it drew too much blood.”

 

Mark opened his mouth to say something, but a strange look came into his eyes. Dan sidled a bit closer, shifting so he could see Phil; approaching his own mark now, so Dan had to hurry this up.

 

“Don’t worry about it, your tongue’s starting to seize up. It’s normal. Try not to swallow it.” He patted him on the shoulder. “I have some business to go deal with, go tell your boss I say hi, yeah? If you can.” Dan backed up, having already felt the muscles around Mark’s neck starting to spasm. “I’d advise going sooner rather than later, seizures aren’t fun.” With Mark’s panicked eyes on him, Dan melted back into the crowd – he could still see Phil, talking with the wallflower who accepted a drink from him.

 

_Okay, okay, everything’s fine, just gotta get within a followable distance_ , Dan thought, regulating his breathing. He paced alongside the buffet table separating them and-

 

“Hey, Daniel! Long time no see!” A man slid up beside him and blocked his path. Dan quickly schooled his face into politeness.

 

“Joseph, how are you? Good to see you,” he gritted out, shaking his hand. Joseph laughed.

 

“How have you been? Think I saw Phil floating around here somewhere, quite the outfit he’s got on! You guys getting on well, then?”

 

“Yeah, fantastic, actually, I was just about to go meet up with him, catch up later?” Dan smiled and sidestepped – Joseph sidestepped into his path.

 

“Oh come on, you two are surgically attached, give me a minute? Haven’t seen you for a year or so, not since the last shindig!”

 

Dan paused, and looked at him, polite smile not leaving his face. There was a tightness around the corner of Joseph’s smile, and his eyes looked slightly frantic.

 

“Sorry about this, Joseph, we’ll catch up some other time,” Dan said, smiling. He extended his hand; when Joseph took it, he yanked him sharply behind a pillar and put him in a choke. Dan sought out Phil while Joseph was flailing – still there, still talking, but he could see the mark shifting uncomfortably, no doubt looking for Joseph and Dan.

 

“Tricky, Joseph,” Dan said quietly as his flailing subsided. He held him there for two more heartbeats, then slid him to the floor and propped him up sitting behind the pillar. When he looked up again, the mark was gently touching Phil’s wrist that was holding his champagne – his other hand that only Dan could see was shaking as he tried to pull something out from his waistband. Dan crossed the floor in several quick quiet strides, leaning on the wall a couple of meters behind the mark. Phil, to his credit, didn’t even glance in his direction, smiling at the mark with amusement in his eyes.

 

“I mean, it just seems like you float so well between everyone here, it’s surprising that you’re married!” the mark babbled. His hand was shaking even more as he tried to pull out what Dan could now see was a syringe, and he barely suppressed a snort. This child was more likely to hurt himself with that than anyone else.

 

_Bait, remember_ , his mind brought back. _Look around, he’s not important, Phil could break him with a pinky. Who else is interested in this?_

 

Dan scanned the room: he, Phil, and the mark were all in a lower part of the room, closest to an emergency exit, which pushed his eyes further up into the vaulted ceilings. A glint; in a vent too small to possibly hold someone, but Dan trusted his eyes. He stepped forward and grabbed the mark’s hand, keeping his eye on the vent the entire time – the mark yelped like a kicked dog, drawing a few stares, so Dan pushed the (uncapped – _are you kidding me, you idiot_ ) syringe into his low back and deposited whatever was in it into him. He caught him as the mark’s knees gave out, and Phil covered his mouth in a polite gasp.

 

“Must’ve had a little too much to drink,” Dan explained to the scandalized socialite a few feet away. She pursed her lips and nodded in sympathy, looking a little disgusted. Dan made eye contact with Phil, then with the grate behind Phil’s head across the room, then the pillar without an unconsious guy behind it. Without saying a word, Phil turned and wove his way through the crowd, keeping an eye on the grate as Dan carried the unconscious mark over to join Joseph. He pulled the syringe out of the mark’s back, removed the needle, and slid it into the emtpy tube, breaking off the handle and sealing it in.

 

When he turned around, Phil was gone, the door to the emergency exit just swinging shut.

 

—

 

“Shit shit shit fucking shit,” Dan muttered under his breath. “Literally not even thirty seconds and you fucking vanish on me, what the fuck.” He paused at the intersection in the hallway, listening intently – the hallways behind the emergency exit door twisted around, leading to different exit points outside of the building as well as multiple side rooms. He could hear voices, but they bounced off the tile.

 

He took a deep, shaky breath, and focused his attention fully down the left fork of the hallway – several doors down, there was a glint of light under one of the closed doors. He pulled his gun out of his shoulder holster and flicked off the safety, trying to stay quiet while moving towards the door.

 

“…de quite a target out of yourself, comin’ to an event lookin’ like that not once, but twice in a row,” a voice, pitched higher than Dan would’ve expected floated through the door.

 

“Well, ‘a row’ is a bit of an exaggeration, considering how long it’s been.” Phil’s voice, sounding tightly polite but unharmed, came through. Dan felt a little dizzy with relief. “Perhaps instead paying such close attention to my outfit, you could work on your own style.”

 

A crack of skin on skin echoed, and Dan forced himself to not kick the door in then and there. _Professional, professional, I can totally be a professional_ , he thought.

 

“Smartass,” the higher voice snarled. “Maybe instead of talkin’ to you, I can just leave you in here with Michael and come back a little later.”

 

“If you want Mikey in one piece a little later, I wouldn’t recommend it.”

 

“Oh, I’m certain he can handle himself.” Clicking shoes echoed towards the door, and Dan shifted the grip on his gun, flicking the safety back on. “I’ll be just outside, scream if you can’t take it anymore.”

 

Dan leaned back, and the door swung inward – the petite socialite from the party who’d looked so scandalized mere minutes ago blinked up at him, seconds before Dan smashed the handle of his gun into her nose. He used his foot to kick her back into the room, slammed the door behind him, and flicked the safety off to evaluate the room.

 

“Son of a fuckin’ bitch, you goddamn-” her swearing was just echoes in his ears, because a much larger hired hand was standing behind a seated Phil, his hand on Phil’s shoulderblade-

 

-on Phil’s _bare_ shoulderblade-

 

“Dan…” he distantly heard Phil say, a warning tone to his voice, but he was already too far gone.

 

“I would advise you step the fuck back from my husband, right the fuck now,” he said, blood roaring in his ears. To his credit, the hand listened, and backed up with his hands over his head. Unfortunately for him, Dan didn’t give a single fuck – he fired his gun, shooting him squarely in the hand. The hired hand yelled with pain, cradling his hand to his chest. Dan kicked the swearing socialite in the chin as she tried to grab his ankle to unbalance him, then kicked her in the ribs once more before walking over to Phil and unstrapping him from the chair.

 

“You idiot!” Phil hissed. “Between the door slamming and firing your gun, you’re gonna bring the whole building down here!” With one hand free,  he helped free his own feet and stood, glaring at Dan.

 

Dan shook his head to clear it, hand coming up to rake through his fringe. “He touched you,” he said, like that was all the explanation that was needed.

 

“I love you but you are a goddamn _pain_ to work with on undercover missions,” Phil snarled. He unsheathed the knife from the back of his dress,  moving quickly to straddle the woman who was teetering on unconciousness. “How many of you are there at the party? Talk fast or you’re gonna be losing some non-essential parts very quickly.”

 

“Gotta say,” she said, words garbled around blood, “for government workers, you two are pretty ruthless.”

 

Phil rolled his eyes and stood up, letting her drop back to the floor and gurgle. He and Dan made eye contact – _they don’t know_.

 

“Let’s go, I have a plan,” Phil said quietly, eyes flicking to the wounded guy in the corner who was just looking at them sadly. “Oh, don’t give me that, you would’ve beat me into next week.” He stalked over to the door and cracked it, surveying the hallway.

 

“Or worse,” Dan muttered, glaring at him.

 

“Oi!” the guy said indignantly. “Just cause I’m broke don’t mean I’m a monster.” The bleeding looked to have mostly stopped from the pressure he had on his hand, but there was still a visible hole. Dan pressed his lips together and glanced at Phil.

 

“All clear,” Phil said. “Let’s move.”

 

“Ah… fuck.” Dan fished his wallet out and pulled out a small stack of £50 notes, crossing the room in a couple of quick strides and stuffing them into the man’s shirt pocket.

 

“Sorry, uh, sorry about the hand thing,” he said awkwardly. “Just, uh-”  


“Dan!” Phil snapped. “Move, now!”

 

“Uh, bye!” Dan followed out of the room quick on Phil’s heels, darting down the hall and into another room across the way, leaving an unconscious socialite and a very confused man in their wake.

 

The room Phil had pulled them into was dark, but had enough of a gap under the door that the hallway floor was visible in either direction. Phil locked the door and then jammed it with a chair.

 

“So what lesson did we learn today, Dan?” he said quietly.

 

“That probably not everyone is gonna take advantage of you,” Dan groused.

 

“You gotta stop projecting what you want to do to me onto the intentions of every man you see,” Phil said, but there was some humor back in his voice, which Dan was grateful for. They both got down on the ground to survey the floor outside – no sign of anyone yet.

 

“So… chances of us getting out of here without further racking up our body count?” Phil asked hopefully.

 

“Hmm, probably pretty low.” Dan’s right hand found Phil’s left next to him, and he squeezed it briefly – on impulse, he brought it to his lips and kissed where Phil’s ring rested on his ringfinger. Phil looked at him intensely for a long heartbeat, and Dan met his eyes briefly before looking away. Footsteps started to echo down the corridor.

 

“Let’s figure out the best way of getting out of here without bringing the whole party downstairs,” Dan said quietly.

 

—

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

Louise sat across from them in the back of the limo, arms crossed. “I’m waiting!” she reminded them. “Please, inform me as to how an _undercover espionage mission_ ended with half the guests injured and a fair number in critical condition!”

 

“I mean, no one is confirmed dead, so-”

 

“That’s not the sort of response I’m waiting for, Howell!” she yelled. Both Dan and Phil flinched. After a pause, Phil spoke quietly.

 

“The whole party was a trap. It was littered with people I knew, just enough to throw us off. They seem to think that we’re government operatives. A good portion of them were untrained or uninformed about either of our capabilites.” Phil paused. “It felt like a test, to see what we could do.”

 

Louise was silent for a minute. “Well, all the footage has already been pulled to our servers, with the originals deleted, thanks to our IT team. So whatever they’re looking for, it’s unlikely they got it.” She blew out a breath. “God, this is a mess. I don’t even want to think about the amount of cover up we’ll have to do.” She looked back at them – bloodied and filthy, Dan’s suit jacket gone and the rest of the suit likely irreparble. “You’re sure neither of you are injured? You don’t need to go to the hospital?”

 

“No, I’m fine,” Phil said. “Just exhausted.”

 

“Same,” Dan lied.

 

Phil relaxed minutely, then groaned. “God, I’m never going on a mission without a gun again.”

 

Louise snorted. “I don’t want to think about where you would’ve had to hide it.” A chorus of tired chuckles lifted up the air of the car.

 

“Take us, home, Lou?” Dan said quietly.

 

She looked at him for a long time, then at Phil. “… Please don’t return the dress.”

 

Dan’s face lit up bright red, and he covered his face with one hand and flopped backward while Phil struggled to not collapse into laughter beside him.

 

—

 

“Look, Phil, I don’t know!” Dan yelled. “It would be really nice if I could turn off that part of my brain, but I can’t, okay?”

 

“All I’m saying is that it compromises us!” Phil said, echoing and irate from the bathroom – from the chair Dan was collapsed in, he could see Phil scrubbing at his face with a makeup remover. “You pull attention that we don’t need because you can’t stop from lashing out at anyone who touches me!”

 

“When did I do that tonight?! All I did was-”

 

“Shoot a hired goon in the hand because he committed the unforgivable crime of touching my shoulder?” Phil glared at him, mouth stained with unremoved lipstick, before returning to scrubbing. “Good shot, though.”

 

“Thanks. Asshole.” Dan groaned and titled his neck, feeling the bruising of his shoulder setting in. He wondered how he could surreptitiously ice it before it became unmanagable.

 

“… You okay?”

 

“Yeah, just fucking exhausted. And irritated. And just… sore.”

 

Phil sighed, the sound echoing around the bathroom as he turned off the light. He stepped out of the bathroom, feet bare of shoes and face pink from washing, but still in the dress. “Do you want a massage?”

 

“No,” Dan said, a hair too quickly. Phil raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

 

“What do you want, Dan?” he said, exhausted.

 

Dan watched him for a long minute before standing, trying to not favor his shoulder. He walked over to Phil and looped an arm around his slim waist. Phil didn’t uncross his arms, but Dan tilted his head up a little to kiss him on the brow.

 

“Bed?” he said quietly.

 

Phil’s face softened a fraction.

 

“Keep the dress?” Dan said hopefully.

 

Phil started to laugh, and finally uncrossed his arms to touch Dan’s face with both hands. “You’re an idiot sometimes,” he said – the fondness in his voice let Dan know his irritation was fading.

 

“We’re not done talking about this,” Phil said, “but I’ll let it slide until our next meeting with Louise.”  
  
Dan groaned, even as Phil wrapped his arms around him to kiss at his neck. “Please, no. Please don’t bring this up with her.”

 

“Sorry, love,” Phil said between kisses. “You’re impacting our joint professional development.”

 

Dan started walking backwards, pulling Phil with him towards the bed. “Hey, I had self-restraint. I didn’t kick the door down the second I heard your voice to start firing.”

 

“What incredible personal development, Dan,” Phil said wryly. “Truly miraculous.”

 

Dan turned Phil around, guiding with his left arm – not for the first time, he thanked his left-handedness. Amateurs tend to assume everyone is right-handed, and it’s saved him from a number of debilitating injuries. “I’ll have you know it is miraculous,” he informed Phil, grinning as he pushed him down on the bed. “My track record says so.”

 

“Your track record indicates that it’s miraculous you’re still an agent at all,” Phil said, propping himself up on his elbows. His collarbones formed a frame over the top of his shoulderless dress, and he tilted his head at Dan still standing above him. “Well? Are you waiting for a written invitation? You didn’t last time.”

 

Dan smiled, and knelt down between Phil’s legs. “Just enjoying the view,” he said, his hands coming up to rest on Phil’s knees – he didn’t miss Phil’s hitched breath, nor the ease at which he accepted them being guided over Dan’s shoulders. He slid them up Phil’s thigh, still covered in stockings. “Can’t I enjoy how beautiful my husband looks?”

 

Phil laughed breathlessly, letting his head fall back. “You’re just trying to sweet talk me out of complaining to Louise about your behavior.”

 

“Can’t I be sincere about the sweet talk _and_ be trying to convince you?” Dan teased. He mouthed at Phil’s thigh while edging the hem of his dress with slow movements of his fingers, enjoying Phil’s satisfied sigh. He slid his hands over the top of Phil’s thigh, brushing his fingers against the sensitive inner skin as he skimmed the dress up higher. He hummed, a low, pleased sound as he hooked his fingers under the top of the stockings and Phil’s skintight (and tragically plain) black pants. Dan dragged them out from underneath the dress and shuffled backward to strip them off of Phil’s legs – he bit down hard on his lip to suppress a sound of pain as Phil’s heel knocked against his shoulder.

 

“You alright, love?” Phil asked, letting his bare feet settle on the ground and his legs fall open.

 

“Yeah, yeah, just a bruise from today,” Dan lied. He could almost feel his vision tunnel with his focus on Phil’s spread legs. “God, you look so fucking good like this,” he whispered, and Phil groaned, letting his head fall back again and shifting his legs farther apart.

 

“See, that sounded a lot more genuine-” Phil’s voice trailed off into a gasp as Dan grabbed a thigh with one hand and pulled the front of his dress up with another, licking a stripe up Phil’s half-hard cock. Dan moaned at tasting him – borderline disgusting from the amount of sweating he’d done during the fight, but dizzying with how strongly he smelled like Phil. Dan re-wet his tongue and licked up the underside of his cock again, reaching the head and sinking his mouth onto it.

 

“Fuck, Dan!” Dan felt Phil shift, and then the cloth of Phil’s dress slid further up his thighs while Phil’s hand tangled in Dan’s hair. “Your mouth, christ, I’m never gonna get over that.” Phil’s hand tightened and forced Dan further down onto his cock. Dan choked and pushed back against Phil’s hand, changing the angle of his mouth before he let Phil push him down and slip into his throat. He moaned, the sound making him choke again, and he pulled back to wrap his hand around Phil.

 

“Dan, Dan, you’re so- shit, you’re so good,” Phil panted, guiding Dan’s mouth up and down his cock. Dan moaned again, the thick saliva formed from his choking slipping down Phil’s cock and slicking up his hand as he twisted it around Phil’s shaft. He pulled off completely, a strand of spit connecting his bottom lip to Phil’s cockhead. He ran his tongue over the leaking head again, and Phil’s fingers tightened in his hair.

 

“Wanna fuck you like this,” Dan said, a little hoarse and looking up to meet Phil’s eyes. “On your back.”

 

“Oh god, yes,” Phil gasped, gaze darting between Dan’s swollen mouth and his own spit-slick cock mindlessly thrusting into Dan’s fist. “Please, just let me-” Phil let go of Dan’s hair to drag himself up onto the bed properly – Dan followed, crawling up the bed, keeping his slick fist wrapped around Phil’s cock. Phil’s hand scrambled under the pillows before finding the lube to drag onto the duvet.

 

“Hurry up, stretch me,” Phil said, spreading his legs and bracing his feet against the bed. His hips rolled up, fucking his cock through Dan’s fist through the drying saliva. Dan pulled his hand off, twisting over and rubbing at the head of it as he did so, and picked up the lube to slick up his fingers.

 

“So demanding,” Dan said, smiling as he spread Phil’s legs further apart with a gentle nudge. He grabbed Phil’s ass with his right hand and Phil gasped. “Love you when you’re like this, so ready that I can just-” he held Phil apart with his right hand and pushed with his middle and ring finger against Phil’s hole; Phil relaxed against him and they slid in up to the second knuckle, making Phil whine and press his head back into the pillow, lifting his hips up. “That’s it, so lovely for me, Phil,” Dan whispered, rocking his fingers and curling them over Phil’s prostate as he drug them almost out before pushing back in, a little further each time.

 

Phil’s head tossed to the side – his arms to either side of his head, the black fabric clinging to them with the shifting of his slim muscles as he clenched his fists against the pillow. “Come on, give me another,” he gasped. “Come on, come on, Dan.”

 

“Pushy, love, I’m getting there,” Dan said. He added more lube along his index, spreading it with thumb before pushing it against Phil’s hole. He spread his middle and ring finger apart slightly to ease in the tip of his index; Phil moaned and pushed against Dan’s hand gripping his ass, trying to grind down on his fingers.

 

“I know you wanna be filled, give it a minute,” Dan said. Phil huffed out a laugh and took a breath, relaxing into Dan’s hands. Dan twisted his wrist and guided his index in alongside, thicker than either his middle or ring, and Phil let out a satisfied moan. Dan closed his eyes and focused on Phil’s muscles relaxing and clenching around his fingers as he slowly sunk his fingers in.

 

“Dan, I’m good, come on,” Phil gasped.

 

“Not yet,” Dan murmured. “I know you’re probably fine but I want you more relaxed.” He let go of Phil’s ass to gently stroke Phil’s cock – Phil tightened abruptly around him and then relaxed, moaning again.

 

“That’s it, love, open up for me,” Dan said, more to himself than Phil. He twisted his hand again and rocked it in and out of Phil, satisfied at the way Phil shivered as he pulled out his fingers and rubbed around the rim before sliding all three back in.

 

“I’m good, please, Dan, I’m ready,” Phil choked out, and Dan nodded, right hand leaving Phil’s cock to unbutton his ruined slacks. He moaned as he finally touched his aching cock to pull it out. Dan slipped his fingers out of Phil and added more lube to the mess in his hand, slicking it up and shivering as he felt his ring rub against the ridge of his head. He wiped his hand off on his trousers and braced himself over Phil, balancing on his left elbow – Phil’s legs came up around him, and Dan dropped his head to Phil’s chest as he guided his cock to Phil’s entrance, dizzy with how in sync they were like this.

 

“That’s it, Dan, yes,” Phil whispered, breath choking as Dan slowly sank into him. Dan moaned against Phil’s chest, lifting his head the barest amount to kiss at Phil’s sternum as Phil enveloped him. He brought his now-slicked hand up to Phil’s thigh and pushed into him, gasping as Phil rocked down to meet him. He gripped Phil’s thigh tightly with his right hand and shifted up Phil’s body, burying his head into Phil’s neck.

 

“Dan, please, move- fuck!” Dan pulled out and snapped his hips back into Phil, groaning against Phil’s neck. He sucked at the side of it, soft and pale and _his_ , worrying his teeth against the skin to flush it with a bruise as he started fucking into Phil properly. He felt Phil’s chest move with a gaspy laugh, hands burying themselves in Dan’s hair to keep him against Phil’s neck.

 

“I’ll forgive it this time, Dan,” he gasped, laughing as he dropped his head back further into the pillow to expose his neck. Dan hummed appreciatively, moving up higher on Phil’s neck and biting down again as he drove up into Phil. Dan brought his right arm up to brace on and-

 

“Fuck!” Dan half-collapsed onto Phil as his right arm gave out under his weight, pain lancing through his shoulder. Phil’s breath knocked out of him, but he recovered and wrapped his arms around Dan.

 

“Dan! What the hell, what- are you alright?” Phil’s hand moved Dan’s shoulder and Dan flinched away, the flinch causing more pain than the touch would’ve. “Daniel. What the hell. You said you were fine!”  


“I am!” Dan bit out through clenched teeth. He pushed himself up on his left arm – _great_. Phil looked furious. “Can we maybe not have this conversation at this exact second? While I’m, like, in you?”

 

Phil glared at him and dug his fingers _hard_ into Dan’s waist, bodily flipping them both over so Phil was riding him. “We can do both,” he hissed, and Dan sighed as he let his head flop back against the pillow.

 

“My right shoulder got dislocated during-”

 

“Your WHAT.”

 

“It’s fine! I popped it back in, it’s just gonna hurt like all fuck for a while! That’s what happens when you dislocate something!”

 

Phil glared harder, and Dan glared back. He grabbed Phil’s hips and thrust up into him, making Phil gasp and catch himself against Dan’s chest.

 

“I can still fuck you just fine,” Dan teased, driving up into him again. Phil, despite his mussed hair and flushed face, glared again and forced himself fully onto Dan’s cock, pinning him to the bed.

 

“I cannot be _lieve_ you dislocated your damned shoulder and didn’t tell anyone. Have you even iced it yet?”

 

“When would I have iced it?? In between you – fuck – yelling at me about my jealousy problem and blowing you?” Phil lifted off of him and ground back down, and all Dan could do was bite his lip and hold on. Phil was furious, but he looked so beautiful.

 

“I’m gonna use you to get off, because I’m too close to want to stop, but as soon as I’m finished I’m getting ice for your shoulder, you damn idiot.” Phil pushed down on Dan’s solar plexus. “Hold still.”

 

Dan relaxed into the bed at the pressure, letting his hands fall to Phil’s calves as Phil closed his eyes and started to ride him. Dan felt his eyes wanting to close at the sensation, but he fought to keep them open – Phil looked so gorgeous. His artificially lengthened black hair fell almost to his shoulders, and with his eyes closed and mouth open he looked borderline obscene. The stark black of the dress covered his sinewy body, but it was worth it for the way his legs spread over Dan’s hips, the material stretching to cover where they were joined and showing off the imprint of his cock straining against it.

 

Dan stroked over Phil’s calves, only for Phil to open his eyes and glare at him. Dan smiled, feeling drugged as he watched Phil grind down onto his cock. “You’re fucking gorgeous, Phil,” he whispered. “Even when you’re mad, you’re just, aaa, fuck-” Dan closed his eyes as Phil clenched around him, shuddering. “-you’re stunning, dress or no dress. Love you.”

 

“Fuck,” Phil swore quietly – he lifted up slightly and held himself above Dan’s hips, and Dan dug his fingertips into Phil’s calves as he thrust up. “You’re still- Dan, holy hell- still in- God, don’t stop-” Phil braced his hands by Dan’s chest, and Dan lifted his left hand to rest against Phil’s lower back, holding him still as he thrusted faster into Phil. The room was silent except for the slick sounds of Dan fucking up into him and their heavy breaths, and Phil gasped.

 

“I’m so- Dan, touch me, I’m so close.” Phil sat up and pulled up the front of his dress, and Dan nearly came at the sight of Phil exposing himself, pale against the darkness of the dress. Dan licked his left palm and wrapped it around Phil’s dripping cock, sliding his palm over the slick of pre-come on the head and pulling him fast and loose. When Phil clenched around him at the sensation, Dan choked out a shocked, wounded noise and came, not slowing his thrusts until he was spent fully inside of Phil.

 

“Stay, stay, I’m so close, don’t stop,” Phil begged. Dan moaned at Phil keeping him inside, slippery and hot with his come trickling out back onto him, and tightened his fist. Phil gasped, head thrown back and holding his dress back as he came over Dan’s fist, dripping down onto his dress shirt. Phil panted as Dan let go, letting his sticky hand fall against his ruined shirt. Phil swallowed visibly, pulling his breathing under control before kneeling up on shaky legs and moving off of Dan.

 

“God,” Dan slurred. “That is… you need to wear skirts and stuff more often. You’re so-”

 

“You are still firmly on my shitlist, Daniel,” Phil said, but it lacked bite as he braced himself on the bed to stand up. “You’re going to seriously hurt yourself one day hiding injuries like this, and if you die, I’m going to kill you.”

 

Dan laughed as Phil shuffled out of the room – he heard the fridge door slam, and Phil shuffled back in, wrapping an ice pack in a towel.

 

“You sure you don’t need that for your ass?” he teased, and Phil gave him a halfhearted grin.

 

“Shut up and sit up,” Phil said. Dan rolled onto his left shoulder instead, exposing his back and letting Phil adjust the icepack before laying back down on the ice.

 

“Fucking shit, that’s cold.”

 

“That’s the point.” Phil yawned and slid onto the bed. He giggled quietly. At Dan’s confused look, he said, “You look a mess. Ruined pants, ruined shirt, cock out, covered in fluids.”

 

Dan laughed and interrupted himself with a yawn. “Gross.”

 

Phil awkwardly reached behind himself and unzipped his dress, stripping his arms out of it and rolling it off of him before tossing it off the bed.

 

“Phil,” Dan said, an edge of a whine creeping into his voice. “My shoulder hurts, can you-”

 

“You can fuck off and get undressed yourself.” Phil cleaned himself off with tissues from the bedside table before shimmying under the covers.

 

“Wow, guess all that 'in sickness and in health’ stuff was just talk, huh?”

 

Phil laid still for a minute, then let out an enormous sigh. “Really? You’re really gonna guilt me with that after hiding that you not only dislocated, but relocated, your own shoulder?”

 

Dan was silent. “Please?” he said hopefully.

 

“I hate you, Dan.”

 

“Love you too.”


End file.
